


They Know My Name, They Don't Know My Story

by aLinkToThePfalz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Puppy Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLinkToThePfalz/pseuds/aLinkToThePfalz
Summary: Lena is sick of being a Luthor.Kara is trying to help.





	

“Miss Luthor, I would advise a different marketing strategy.”

  
“Miss Luthor, do you think it is wise to support the Alien Amnesty Act publicly? It could ruin deals with potential investors.”

  
“Miss Luthor, your brother would not agree with this.”

  


“This could cause lasting damage to your family's name, Miss Luthor.”

  


“Miss Luthor.”

  


“Miss Luthor.”

  


“Miss Luthor.”

  


  


Lena sighed, the voices of L-Corp's board members arguing inside her head. She pressed her fingers to her temples as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse apartment she shared with her girlfriend.

Every first Thursday of the month she felt like this. The board would come together for a big meeting, discussing new products, marketing, press. It always ended the same: Power hungry men trying to tell Lena what to do. Men who had worked for her father, men who had worked for her brother, men who had profited from the way Lex had run the company. They had shared his views, had respected him.  
They did not respect her. Of course not. She was a woman. She had changed everything LuthorCorp stood for. She distanced herself from her brother and her mother. She openly supported extraterrestrials.

  
Being a Luthor came with expectations and Lena didn't meet them.

  


The public, on the other hand, refused to see that.

While the board members disapproved of her choices and deemed her not Luthor enough to lead, the press was still convinced that she was secretly working to take over National City and then the world. They didn't make Lena's mission to change the face of the company any easier because they did not believe she could. They did not believe she wanted to.

No matter what she did, no matter how many fundraisers she held, no matter how many official statements she gave regarding the Alien Amnesty Act, every coverage of her was littered with doubt.

The newspaper headlines were all the same:  
“ **Lena Luthor- being nice before she strikes!** ”

“ **Luthor's Christmas charity- the devil disguised as Santa Clause?”**

“ **Lena Luthor revealing her next project- will she finally take off her mask?”**

  


Whether inside her company or in public, Lena was always measured by the expectations that came with her name.

No one knew Lena. No one cared to know Lena.

Lena, who frequently donated money to orphanages and the children's hospistal.

Lena, who spent many evenings at the alien bar with her girlfriend and their friends.

Lena, who was in a happy relationship with Kara Danvers the bubbly reporter who always seemed to snatch exclusive quotes from Supergirl.

She wondered if people would think differently of her if they knew that her girlfriend actually was Supergirl.

Probably not. She was still a Luthor.

  


The elevator finally reached the top floor and Lena sighed when she opened the door to her apartment.

Before Kara had moved in, the flat had been sparsely furnished. The walls had been white, the rugs had been white, the couch, the bed, the table a sleek black. It had not looked like a home because it wasn't. Lena had spent more time at her office than she had in her apartment.

Now, however, the walls had been painted a light yellow. Photographs of Kara and her, of their friends and their families were hung up on every free space on the wall and the flat was full of furniture that didn't fit together. In the living room there was a shelf filled with all sorts of board games. On the floor next to the couch were two bean bags, one purple and one orange. The dining table was surrounded by chairs that didn't match at all. Kara's notebooks on the coffee table. Kara's shoes by the entrance door. A corkboard to which Kara had pinned all the numbers of her favorite food delivery services.

Everything was filled with Kara. Her personality, her quirks, her liveliness. The apartment was alive and Lena loved that, because now it was home.

  


She kicked off her heels and left them right next to Kara's shoes.

Despite her exhaustion a small smile tugged her lips when she heard the faint sounds of Disney music coming from the living room.

She followed the noise and sure enough, there Kara was, sitting cross legged on the couch, a giant bowl of popcorn in her lap, watching _The Lion King._

For a moment she forgot everything that happened today and chuckled as she saw her girlfriend stuff her face with a handful of popcorn. She would never get used to Kara's Kryptonian appetite.

  


Kara's super hearing must have picked up on Lena's chuckle; her head snapped up and she smiled (it seemed to be a smile) around the popcorn.

“Lena!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth in embarrassment a second later when she noticed that crumbs of popcorn were falling out.

She turned the volume down and patted the space next to her. The couch had never seemed so inviting. Lena plopped down next to her and a moment later her heavy and still pounding head fell onto Kara's shoulder.

They remained like that a minute or two until Kara shifted, gently shrugging off Lena's head. She put the bowl on the coffee table, untangled her legs and shifted back on the couch. She looked at Lena, then looked down and Lena smiled, laying her head in Kara's lap.

Kara gently glided her fingers through dark tresses, untangling the knots that had gotten there when Lena had tussled her hair during the meeting. Closing her eyes she reveled in the feeling of Kara's fingertips massaging her scalp, slowly driving away her headache.

  


“How was board-meeting-day?” Kara kept her voice down, knowing well that her girlfriend had had to deal with enough noise today.

A long sigh left Lena's mouth. “I'm sick of it.”

Kara didn't ask for details, she just continued stroking Lena's hair.

Lena was silent for a minute, before continuing, “I'm sick of being a Luthor.”

There was no need to say why. Kara knew. Kara understood. Lena wanted to say it anyway.

“They all know my name but they don't know me. They think they do, but they don't. No one cares about Lena. No one cares about Lena's story. They look at me and all they see is Lex and my mother.”  
“You're not like them. You're nothing like them.”  
“To them I am!” Lena snapped, regretting it instantly when Kara's fingers stilled. “I'm just a Luthor.”

  


For a minute neither of them said a word. Kara fiddled with a strand of Lena's hair and Lena could tell that she was thinking.

“You don't have to be, you know?” Kara broke the silence, “A Luthor, I mean.”

Lena shifted so that she was lying on her back, looking at her girlfriend, her eyebrow raised questioningly.

Kara cleared her throat, reaching up to adjust her glasses (Lena had no idea why she wore them around the apartment). She was nervous. Lena frowned, not able to fathom why.

“You don't have to be Lena Luthor,” Kara muttered, not looking at her girlfriend, “because you could be Lena Danvers.”

  


In less than a second Lena was sitting up. She put a hand on Kara's cheek, turning her head so that she could look into her eyes. Kara's eyes were flitting around restlessly, trying to escape Lena's gaze. “Kara...,” Lena said slowly, “Are you proposing?”

Kara let out a high pitched noise that sounded like something in between a laugh and a yelp and she shot up from the couch.

“No?” She started pacing through the living room, back and forth and back and forth. “O-of course not! I mean why- why would I do that? I don't even have a ring or anything and we haven't talked about this and I don't even know if you're comfortable with getting married, not that I wouldn't be comfortable with that. And just because we've been together for three years and I love you more than anything -Rao, I love you more than potstickers- and you have the prettiest smile and your eyes are so beautiful and your eyebrows are so sexy and I love you and-”

By now Lena had stood up and made her way over to her girlfriend who had taken of her glasses and was fumbling them in her hands. The way she handled her glasses, Lena was afraid they would break at any moment now.

She gripped Kara's wrists, trying to still her hands.

“Kara,” she whispered and it seemed to be the affection in her voice that made Kara stop.

  


Kara sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Lena's thumbs traced circles on Kara's wrists, attempting to soothe her nerves.

“For dumping this on you. Before you're ready.”  
“So you _were_ proposing,” she couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes and she was certain Kara's Kryptonian ears could hear her heartbeat picking up.

Looking down, Kara mumbled, “I guess...”

Lena smiled, her hands loosening her grip and moving up and down Kara's lower arms. “Who said I'm not ready?” she questioned, “Sure, we haven't talked about it but I think Lena Danvers sounds quite appealing.”  
Kara raised her head, blue eyes gleaming, lips forming a large smile, “Really?”  
Lena nodded.  
“So you're saying yes?”

“No.”

The smile vanished in an instant, a crease beginning to form in between Kara's eyes. Her eyes started glistening with unshed tears and Lena immediately felt bad for leading her on.

“No,” she said, “because technically you haven't asked me a question yet.”

“Oh.” The crease became deeper for a second, before disappearing all together and being replaced by a smile that was even bigger than the first one. “Oh,” she repeated before dramatically sinking down on one knee, taking Lena's right hand and kissing her knuckles. “Lena hopefully soon-to-be Danvers, will you marry me?”

Lena laughed, wondering if Kara knew how much it meant to her that she didn't call her Luthor.  
Soon she was on the floor as well, gripping Kara in a hug so tight it could have broken the bones of a human.

“Yes, I'll marry you! Of course I'll marry you!”

  


Soon lips found lips, tongue found tongue, clothes were being ripped off bodies, hands clawing at backs and waists.  
“What about Lena Zor-El?” Lena panted, breaking away from Kara for a second.

Kara smirked, pushing Lena down onto the white rug, straddling her girlfriend. Lena felt her hot breath tickling her ear as she husked, “You'll be Lena Zor-El when we're alone.”

Her lips attacked Lena's neck and soon Kara made her forget that her name had ever been Luthor to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I've posted on AO3, the first thing I've written in over a year. I hope you like it. :)


End file.
